City Of The Dead
by EverlastingRusher
Summary: "We'll always stick together thick or thin" that's what the guys believed in but will they still believe in it even when there's a Zombie Apocalypse ?
1. Chapter One

So I'm re writing this because I saw so many errors in my writing and now here is chapter 1 of City of the Dead

_November 1 2012_

An innocent man was walking, well speed walking, down the alley way already late for dinner; but he never noticed a dark figure silently following him ever since he left his office

He was just about to turn the corner when …

"BAM!"

The man slowly turned around to see where the noise came from, seeing that there was a man in a lab coat holding a pistol there, he figured out that that the source of the noise was the pistol sense it was still emitting low smoke from the nuzzle

"Hello There" The unknown man said

"WH-What do you want?" The, now terrified, man fearfully asked

"Well you see I need someone to experiment on and well … I chose you the unknown man said while wearing a very an awry smile

"What?" The man asked already having tears at the brim of his eyes

"You heard me, don't worry after were finished you won't feel a thing well of course that's because your dead"

The man's eyes became as wide as a saucer before preparing to run out of the alley but before he even begun to run…

"BAM!"

"Move and I'll shoot you then torture you painfully before I start my project on you" The still unknown man threatened while slowly walking towards the now sobbing man

"Please, Please I'll give you money, a house, anything please don't kill me! I have a family... Please" The man, now fully sobbing, begged

The unknown man did not response but he did give another demonical laugh before grabbing a small syringe full of unidentified liquid from his left pocket then directly injecting it to his left arm

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Now let the transformation begin" The unknown man said while walking away , laughing demonically

_1 Week later (November 8 2012) in an unknown warehouse in Los Angeles_

"_In other reports a large population of people are easily being killed by some unknown creature and when they are taken to a Funeral Home the next day their bodies seem to vanish. Police Officials and Investigators are still trying to conduct a proper explanation for this occurrence. And in other news Brad Leons, CEO of Presley Corporation, is still missing. Reports say that he was missing since November 1. Police investigators are having suspicions that he is dead but since he's body is still missing and the investigators don't have any suspects the police's suspicions cannot be claimed as an official report and other investigators hypothesize that this two occurrence are connected but still they have no evidence to support that hypothesis. And this is Ted Garcia reporting live for channel 12"_

"Good, my plan is ready for action"


	2. Chapter Two : Secrets

**Yeah! Chapter 2 So I re wrote this just like what I did with the Prologue so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me Oh! And BTW who's excited for Backstage Rush! Seriously there in their performance clothes and they look HOT! And now on to the story! **

**I do not own any thing in this story except for the plot itself **

**P.S I'm from the Philippines and Dustin tweeted that he was gonna come here but it was just sarcasm not really hating on him but that tweet broke my heart I was really hoping that they was a chance that they're gonna come here **

**P.P.S Sorry if you had another alert to this I uploaded Chapter 1 once again because I saw a MAJOR error which will be needed in the future and which I'm not gonna tell ya so … THANK YOU**

Kendall woke up on November2 feeling excited because well who wouldn't be excited on their birthday he got dressed and looked to the opposite side of the bedroom where his band mate and friend was supposed to be but unfortunately not

Kendall headed directly to the door and to the hallway which was really quiet Kendall knew that quiet in 2J means something bad or everyone is still a sleep thinking that "Maybe they forgot my birthday" Kendall thought but when he reached the Living Room he found a cake that read

"Happy Birthday …" He was cut offed by his best friends' screams of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENDALL!" That was James, Carlos and Logan his best friends since pre-k

"Guys! Thank You!" Kendall screamed excitement taking over his voice

"You're welcome bro, so what does it feel to be 18 now?" James asked

"Hmm … Well nothing new just that I have cake and presents. And where are mom and Katie anyway?" Kendall asked anxious to see his mother and baby sister's reaction now that his 18

"Don't worry, they just went to the store to buy some things for dinner late" Carlos said sensing Kendall's anxiousness to see his mom and baby sis

"Oh, so … What do you guys have for me?" Kendall asked taking a seat at the couch grabbing the nearest present he found

Logan snatched the present "Oh no! Mama Knight said you get to open your presents later after dinner "It was true Mama Knight did say that the presents will be opened later because well her present hasn't arrived yet

Kendall pouted "What about the cake?" referring to the chocolate cake that was currently in the mini table

"Later too after dinner" Logan sadly said because he knew how much the blonde boy love chocolate cake

"Yup! Because now we have to go to rehearsals "Carlos informed while walking to the door

"So will meet you guys there!" James said while also heading for the door "Bye!" with that the door slammed

Kendall and Logan both watched the door closed then turned their head to one another and said "I miss you"

Kendall jump right off of the couch and directly dived into Logan's open arms ,which caused them to stumble onto the floor and said "When will you tell them Logie? About you know …. Us?"

"Soon baby, Soon. I promise you" Logan said while caressing the said blonde's hair

Kendall let go of the embrace and look into Logan's eyes "When is soon Logie? I'm 18 now you're 19 when can we tell mom, Katie, the guys and everyone else?"

Logan sighed and turns his head so he was not looking into Kendall's emerald eyes the eyes he fell in love with the eyes he first thought of were gems that were given to an angel

"I know, it's just that … What would my parents say? I know there not complete homophobes but they are religious what would they say when they find out that their only son is gay?"

Kendall sighed tears already forming in his eyes "So you're ... Ashamed of me?"

Logan's eyes became as wide as a saucer when he heard

"Angel no! … I would never be ashamed of you. You're my angel my shining emerald gem I would never do such a thing … I'm sorry if it came out wrong it's just that … I'm scared of what they would think of me when they find out . It's not that I'm ashamed but … Look I promise will tell Mama Knight, Katie, Carlos and James later tonight okay?" Logan said wiping the tear that fell unto Kendall's cheeks

"Really? Logie I don't want you to feel pressured –"

"You are not pressuring me, I've thought about this and I'm completely aware that I have put this on hold for too long I'm sure Mama K and the guys and Katie will accept us"

Kendall hugged Logan so tight he felt like he never wanted to let go along that was a chant of "Thank You Logie" and "I Love You"

Logan laughed at Kendall's Kendall-like behaviour "I love you too now come on wipe all your tears and let's go .Kelly will be waiting for us at the lobby and well we're already late"

Kendall laughed "Okay, Come one then" Standing up holding a hand out to Logan while using the other one to wipe the tears in his eyes and with that Logan and Kendall headed to the door straight to the lobby


	3. Chapter Three : In Love

_**So CHAPTER 2 EVERYBODY ! Sorry if this story is so slow on updating because i'm so stuck in my other story that i kinda forgot about this SORRY but anywho This will be Jarlos :)**  
_

* * *

_James' POV_

Once Carlos and I were out of 2J. I quickly took Carlos' hand and intertwined it with mine

"It's just you and me" I said Carlos just gave me a cock eyebrow

"Really? You and me? What movie?" He asked. I sometimes use Pick-Up lines from movies to wow Carlos but now this one I didn't

I rolled my eyes "Can't I say something that isn't from a movie?" He laughed

"I'm kidding Jay" He kissed me "Come on Kelly will be waiting for us down at the lobby and well Kendall and Logan are gonna be a little bit late and we still have to help Mama Knight prepare dinner later"

You see even though Kendall and Logan don't know but Carlos and I actually know that there together we found out when we one night we just got home from our date and we heard them moaning then Logan suddenly screamed something about fantastic blowjob then after that everything just clicked

"James, Do you think that maybe we should get balloons for Kendall?"

"Yeah, Sure" Me and Carlos got together like two years ago when we were in Minnesota for our break and Gustavo said that we didn't need to do anything so we took a one week vacation to Minnesota and he actually "kidnapped" me , Well I was willingly going but he had me blindfold ….

_*Flashback*_

"_Carlos! Where are we going? And why can't I take this blindfold off? It's really itchy you know"_

"_Just a little more Jamie. I promise you'll love what I have set up" He said confidently _

_Then I fell something brush my fingertips since I wasn't wearing any gloves I only wore a jacket and a t-shirt underneath and jeans with my Converse _

"_Carlos where are we?" I asked hoping he would somehow give in to me _

"_Just a little more … and we're here!" He said cheerfully "Where is here?" Since he hasn't taken the blindfold off me I still can't see anything_

_But once he took them I wasn't prepared as to what I was gonna see_

"_Carlos? This – This is. What exactly is this?" Gesturing to the most amazing picnic set-up that apparently Carlos did_

"_This my James, is where we will be having our first date"_

_My mind has gone blank. Did Carlos just say date? As in date, DATE!_

"_Sorry, what was that? Cause I swear I heard you say date"_

_He laughed "James, I did say date, because this is our first official date"_

_At that moment my mind went totally blank as in "poof" Carlos Garcia, my crush sine I was 12 said that this picnic set-up in the forest was our very first official date_

"_Ca-Carlos ... I-"I was speechless this was the first time Jams Diamond ever became speechless _

"_James I know this was in a rush and all but ... I kinda liked you ever since you were 10 I know it's weird and all but you have this pull over me that Kendall and Logan don't it's the feeling of something more than just friendship so .." He took both of my hands "James would you like to enjoy this picnic with me?" He asked while giving me that puppy dog eyes that no one can ever resist even Katie will give in to that_

"_Yes, Yes! I would love to Carlos I have been dreaming about this ever since I was 12"_

"_I know"_

"_I thought maybe we could – Say what?" Did I just heard Carlos right he said I know? How could he know that I have major crush on him since I was 12_

"_I know because Katie told me" _

"_How did Katie know?"_

"_She said she read your Journal"_

_Ok now I'm blushing red …. Katie... As in Katie Knight Kendall's little sister just read my Journal where I write everything and I mean everything (if you get what I mean) _

"_James, don't worry about it I told her to give it back to you after our date" _

"_Yeah, Thanks Carlos" Then I did what I least expected to do I kissed him it was just the heat of the moment but when I was gonna pull away to apologize Carlos held my head back and deepened the kiss it was like we were pouring all of those years of not being together in just one kiss but unfortunately we had to pull away to breath_

"_Carlos, That was ..." I couldn't find the words to describe what I felt but of course Carlos did because right after I paused he continued it "Amazing" I smiled thinking I could die a happy man now Carlos likes me too we kissed and now this night is gonna be epic_

_*End of Flashback*_

No One's POV

"Jay, What are you thinking of? You're like dazed or something and I have been calling your name for about 2 minutes now "Carlos worriedly asked it was true though he just kept saying "James, Jay or even Jamie" which he knows annoys the said boy

"Huh? Oh! Nothing … Just remembering when you kidnapped me on our first date" James smiled Carlos laughed James always says that what Carlos did was also known as kidnapping but even though he doesn't admits it Carlos knows he had at least experienced some thrill to it

"When will you get over that what I did was not kidnapping?"

"Hmm… Well today is Kendall's birthday so that means … Never" James said while giving Carlos a smile

In response Carlos laughed and said "Come on now we're late"

But when Carlos pulled on his hand James stopped in his tracks which caused Carlos to stop to and when Carlos faced James he was immediately pulled in to a passionate kiss with James holding onto Carlos' head to deepen the kiss and with Carlos holding onto James' hips but unfortunately they had to breath when they leaned away James looked directly into Carlos' eyes and said

"Katie still hasn't given me my Journal" and then sprinted to the elevator holding the door to a laughing Carlos

* * *

_**TADA ! Lame right? haha so in the next chapter you'll be given a flashback and A MAJOR SURPRISE plus have you guys seen the new outfits for the Big Time Summer Tour ? It's like asdfghhkk and plus it's actually misery to me i mean i can't see them yet they still tease me :( **_

_**But anyway TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? I'll have the next chapter up by let say .. tomorrow ?**_

_**Rusher Ou txoxoAnne**_

REVIEW !

V


	4. Chapter Four : Problems

**So Chapter 3 everybody! So this chapter shows the boy's lives before the whole zombie thing happened or spread and now CHAPTER 3! P.S I'm gonna do the Author's note at the end of the chapters so …. XP**

* * *

The boys arrived at the studio 15 minutes later they were excited for this day. They were gonna record a new song, a song that Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos all enjoyed

"DOGS!" Gustavo roared as soon as he soon the boys walk in "You're late! You're late for about –"He looked at his watch with wide eyes then glared at each boy "FOR 20 MINUTES! I told you if you were late again I would-"

"Gustavo _chill_" Logan soothed. It was his and Kendall's fault that they were late they kinda had a mini make-out session in the closet because Kendall was being such a tease shaking his hips, slowering his pace, "accidentally" bumping Logan then directly putting his ass on his crotch and he-

"CHILL? YOU WANT ME TO CHILL? WHY I SHOULD JUST-"Gustavo wanted to continue but Kelly elbowed him in the guts making him grunt in pain

"Gustavo! We talked about this remember?" Kelly said while giving Gustavo a knowing _glare_

"Talked about what?" _Grunt_ "Really I don't-"_Grunt_ "Will you stop elbowing me in the guts and I don't-"_Grunt_

"The one I told you about KENDALL'S BIRTHDAY!" Kelly shouted she was getting annoyed at Gustavo. It was the kid's birthday the _least_ he can do is actually greet him

Now it was Kendall's turn to be shocked he didn't knew that Kelly or even Gustavo knew his birthday

"Kelly! It's nothing it's just-"Kelly gave Kendall _the Glare _and he raised his hands in defeat

"GUSTAVO!` I warned you to be at least nice to them because it's Kendall's 18th Birthday! And your punishment will be that the boys get their day-off while you work on another new song!"

Gustavo looked at her liked she grew a second head "WHAT!" by now all of the boys' ears were now ringing

"But-"He was cut off by Kelly giving a glare "Fine!" Gustavo said with a disgusting pout

"This is _not_ over!" Gustavo roared before giving a the boys each a mischievous glare

"Okay so we get the day-off" Carlos asked with anxiousness

"Yes-"Kelly was cut off by Carlos and James' cheering before sprinting off to the elevator leaving a smirking Logan and a laughing Kendall

"O... Kay? So unto important matters … Happy Birthday Kendall!" Kelly greeted with so much enthusiasm while walking towards him with her arms open signalling that she wants a hug from Kendall with him quickly diving towards the open arms hugging her tightly

"Thank You, But how did you found out it was my birthday anyway?" Kendall asked once they were apart. He didn't want anyone to fuss over him because it was his birthday he just wanted everything to be normal

"It was in your records, the one that you signed before moving to L.A" Kelly said

"So I'll be going now to check if Gustavo is really writing a song or if he's just pouting so have fun!" Kelly added with a wave good-bye and headed off to the direction of Gustavo's office

"So now that we have a day-off … Can we eat the cake when we get home?" Kendall asked Logan while giving him the Knight's Puppy Dog Charm. Logan laughed he was now sure that Kendall was a 6 year-old stuck in a 18 year old

"Yes Baby" Logan said while hugging Kendall and then gave him a kiss

"Then we can tell them" Logan added. He knew Kendall wanted to tell the whole world about their relationship but Logan was scared he doesn't know _how_ to tell the whole world but he does know how to tell his family

"Really?" Kendall asked while Logan nodded "Then let's go!" Kendall exclaimed then sprinted off towards the elevator squealing like a teenage girl with Logan following him

Logan remembered the day they met. They were all in Pre-K and he already knew James and Carlos because of their moms but he didn't know Kendall. And at that time Kendall was being bullied by some kids because he had green eyes and of course those kids were jealous of Kendall. James and Carlos were sick that day so Logan was alone playing until he saw some other kids gang up on Kendall

_{Flashback}_

_Little Logan Hortence Mitchell was silently playing his Batman figurine in the corner. James and Carlos were sick that day so he was lonely he didn't want to befriend anyone else because well he was shy _

_He's teacher, MS. Spirit left 15 minutes ago saying that she had something to talk about with another teacher. She always does that, Leave the kids alone in the room then about 10 minutes before dismissal she comes back to greet the parents who have arrived to take their kids home_

_Plus whenever she wasn't in the room some bigger kids or the "bullies" always harass smaller kids _

"_Green-eyed FREAK" _

_Logan ignored the bullies who were bullying someone he didn't want to be involved in it but what he heard next made him have second thoughts_

"_Please … Stop it" Someone begged from the sounds of his voice Logan knew the boy was crying and with that Logan was suddenly at his feet sprinting towards the noise Batman figurine in hand. Logan never stands up to anyone because he didn't want to get in trouble but this time he felt something weird like the feeling of when a mom gets protective of her child_

_Protection_

_He wanted to protect the boy even though he didn't even know him but he just felt this tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach that if he didn't protect the boy something bad would happen_

_When Logan got to his destination he saw something that made his heart break into a millions of tiny pieces. He saw the said boy had blonde hair he was wearing a Spiderman T-shirt and a jeans but what stood out the most of the boy was his eyes_

_His eyes were green, emerald-green to be precise, there were like gem stones but the eyes held so much sadness and loneliness and Logan hope that maybe he could wash away all the sadness and loneliness _

"_Hey stop that!" Logan yelled at the "bullies" when he saw that one of the kids were about to punch the boys and now all eyes were on him_

"_What did you say Punk!" One of the bullies named Cory said_

_Logan sighs. This was it the moment of truth well maybe not truth but this will be the moment when Logan first steps up to a bully without the help of Carlos and James _

"_I told you to stop" _

"_And who are you anyway? Huh?" Cory asked_

"_I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell" Logan said making sure to put some emphasis on the word Mitchell_

"_Mi- Oh! I-I-I'm sorry w-we were ju-just a-about to g-g-go now B-bye" One of the bullies said before running away from Logan well as far any one can be in a classroom. Logan knew why they run away they were afraid of James and Carlos even though he was older than James, James is can actually punch someone without having to worry if your mommy or daddy will be mad at you and in Carlos' case well let's just say he can head butt you and his papi would still be proud of him while he's -_

_Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a whimper _

"_Hey you okay?" Logan said with so much concern in his voice_

"_W-w-why d-d-di-did y-you he-he-help m-me?" Kendall asked through sobs_

_Logan was dazed. He didn't know what to say it's not like he can just say that "Well I thought I needed to protect you because I felt a connection or something" No that would be weird_

"_I-Uhh" Logan was stamped_

"_B-by t-the w-w-way ... T-thank Y-y-you f-for t-the he-help" Kendall said trying to sober up. He was actually scared but he's mother taught him to have manners even in situations like this_

"_You're Welcome" Logan replied with a smile. Usually he was shy to actually answer back but with this kid he was …. Okay_

"_So what's your name?" Logan asked trying to avoid going back to the "Why did you help me?" question_

"_Kendall, Kendall Knight"_

"_I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell"_

"_I know" Kendall laughed. He was not crying anymore he feels at ease with Logan near him "So why did the bullies run off when they knew your name?" He added_

"_Don't know, So want to hang out? My best friends are sick today" _

"_Okay!" Kendall replied with so much enthusiasm and Logan laughed while at the same time holding out both of his hands for Kendall to take so when Kendall reach out to him and took hold of Logan's hands Logan immediately pulled Kendall up_

"_Whoa" Kendall was surprised Logan was a small kid actually he was taller than him so he was actually surprised when Logan actually "pulled" him up_

"_Come on! My Batman figurine is lonely here" Logan said showing Kendall his batman figuring that has yet to leave his hand_

"_Cool, I have a Spiderman one" Kendall said kneeling down to his backpack opening it up then searching through some junk so when he finally found it he yelled in surprise causing some of the other kids to look towards them and causing Logan to laugh_

"_Sorry" Kendall said while looking down and actually blushing_

"_What are you sorry for? Come on let's play!" Logan said with excitement while taking Kendall's free hand and leading him to the corner of where he used to be_

_They had fun that day so when it was actually time to go Logan promised Kendall that the very next day which was a Saturday they would have a sleep over at the Mitchell's to which Mama Knight and Mrs Mitchell agreed on and Kendall asked Logan if he could meet Carlos and James when Logan wanted to know why Kendall simply said _

"_You love them as your best friends and I want to be your best friend to so maybe we can all be best friend" _

_Logan was never the same after that day. He always felt the urge to protect Kendall with all of his might because he always had a feeling that if he didn't then something bad might happen to him_

_{End of Flashback}_

Logan never regretted that day actually loved that day he never felt more complete than what he feels when he's with Kendall and –

"LOGAN!"

Logan was running to Kendall's voice which was full of fear and he was definitely scared Logan shouldn't have left him for so long when he turned the corner he saw Kendall there looking at an open janitor's room with mouth agape and one of his hands covering his nose with an expression that was mortified into something terrified and horrible

"Ken!" Logan yelled hoping that Kendall will react and he did Kendall's head snapped towards Logan and Logan can see unshed tears in his lover's eyes

"Logie…" Kendall was now running to him Logan knows Kendall wants to cry and just the mere thought made Logan angry at the source of Kendall's sadness so when Kendall was near him Logan opened his arms which Kendall dived into

Logan soothed Kendall trying to calm him down he really wanted to go walk up to the open janitor's room and see what made Kendall cry but he knows Kendall needs him right now so when Kendall started to sober up in just mere seconds with Logan rubbing his back and soothing him with comforting words he had to ask holding Kendall's chin making them looks directly eye-to-eye Logan asks

"Doll, what did you just saw?" Logan asked with so much concern in his voice or maybe just like the voice he asked when he first met Kendall

"H-he ... Logan …." Kendall couldn't take it he sobbed right there while Logan holding on to him but of course Logan being Logan he was curious so he did the next best thing

"Doll? Stay here will ya? I'm just going to check it out okay?" Logan asked but he didn't give Kendall a chance to answer before releasing Kendall in his arms and heading straight towards the opened Janitor's closet. He could here Kendall both sobbing and telling him to go back he wants so badly to obey him but he is also curious as to what Kendall saw so when he got there he wasn't expecting something like this he let out a loud gasp quickly searching his pocket for his phone while the other one covers his nose because of the dreadful smell

Because Inside the Janitor's Closet is a beheaded body with its head beside it …

* * *

_**First time making a cliffhanger YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! So I'll be doing another chapter of HG:BBE then this one so alternate maybe ? SO WAS ANYONE SURPRISED? Because at first I thought that Kendall should meet the Evil villain but I decided against it. It would just cause me to have a MAJOR writer's block**_

_**On other news**_

_**WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE NEW SINGLE : WINDOWS DOWN ! lol Kendall and Carlos keep tweeting about the windows in their car then BOOM James says their new single is windows down I'M SO EXCITED ! So next chapter we'll deal with the interrogation and some family drama !**_

_**In other more news**_

_**I JUST WATCHED ASHLEY'S USTREAM ! She sang Cover Girl and she has an amazing voice but it's like 3 in the morning in the Philippines so i didn't have time to do a double update but i promise you guys i'll have the next chapter up by let's say ...Wednesday ? cause on Sunday we're going swimming**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Rusher **__**Anne **__**Out xoxo**_

_REVIEW !_


	5. Chapter Five : Missing

"Are you sure nothing was suspicious?" Kendall groaned

This was the umpteenth time that the stupid policeman asked him that and all he wanted to do was run away from him and dive into his lover's arms ,who is a few feet away from him also talking to a policeman, and be embraced by his warmth

"Just answer the question" The police man was now irritated and Kendall could feel the irritation aura or something like that

"No" Was Kendall's only reply at the same time crossing his arms

"Are you sure?" The policeman asked, again, "I mean the guy was killed less than an hour ago the same time you and the other boys arrived" he added eyeing Kendall suspiciously

"I'm sure! I didn't see anything nor did I do anything wrong" Kendall was seriously mad at this guy right now. The stupid policeman was accusing him for killing …. _HIM_

_HIM'_s name is –well was- Jack Jefferson he was Rocque Records' new janitor. The police say that he was tortured –more like slaughtered- in the men's bathroom then the killer "dragged" the body towards the janitor's closet to hide it

"Then why are you being defensive? Hmm?" The policeman said eyeing Kendall suspiciously

"Well I don't know maybe because you've been asking me the same questions over and over again that –"Kendall's sarcastic reply was cut off by someone yelling "Chris!"

That someone was another policeman who was now right in front of the policeman Kendall was talking to –Which Kendall guesses his name is Chris-

Kendall didn't remember anything after that he felt like everything was just a blur. He didn't understand their conversation as well he didn't even notice that Chris already left with the policeman earlier because only three words were on his mind

_**Meanwhile**_

Boredom and irritation is what Logan is feeling right now. A police officer was talking to him and asking him all kinds of questions ranging from "Are you okay?" to "Did you find anything suspicious?"

He peeked behind the policeman's shoulders to steal a look at Kendall ,which Logan can see is irritated just like him, but even though his irritated he looks so cute with his bangs falling to his face , with his arms' cross together, his smug face on and –

"Logan, Are you sure that you found Jack _inside _the janitor's closet without any form weapon?" The policeman or Marco asked, once again

"I'm sure nothing else was in the closet except for some supplies and of course the …. Body" Logan said trying to forget the image of the gruesome … but even if he forgets about the gruesome image he will always remember that his innocent blonde lover saw it first and he will never forgive himself for that

Marco nodded

_Silence_

"Are you okay though? I mean you're a bit shaken up by this whole ordeal" Marco said concern in his voice

"I don't know maybe all I wanted to do ever since you set me aside was to head to Kendall and embrace him because he kinda looks shaken up right now" Logan thought even though he so badly wanted to say that to Marco but his parents taught him manners and respect so he decided against it

"Yeah I'm ... fine" Logan said with a forced smile

Marco nodded and left it at that

Once again _Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Sil-_

"Marco! Marco!" A police officer came running through the halls yelling "Marco!"

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Marco asked. If it weren't for the situation Logan was in right now he would be laughing because of the "What's going on?" because well Carlos always says that when his greeting someone either that or "Wazzza"

"They're gone"

"Who's gone?" Marco asked the situation getting his full attention

"James Diamond and Carlos Garcia"

"What?" That was Logan, to say that his shock was actually an understatement why would James and Gustavo be missing? He just so them less than an hour ago but now there … gone

Marco looked at Logan then leaned towards the other officer and whispered something in his ear that Logan doesn't hear which causes the other officer to nod and with that Marco sprinted off to where the officer came from

"Hi Logan. My name is JC short for John Christian" JC greeted with a smile. Logan shivered who would smile in a situation like this

"Sorry, that was a wrong way to greet you" JC said, sensing Logan's awkwardness towards this whole situation

"Yeah, I'm not actually …an expert in situations like this ... This is actually my first time" Logan said trying to lighten up the awkward situation

"Don't worry it'll be alright in the end"

Logan didn't believe him so he just nodded to the police officer

"Can ... Can I go to Kendall now?" Logan asked. He looked over to the said blonde and saw that he was indeed alone and maybe scared as well

"The Blonde kid? Yeah sure you can… I think he needs a little comforting" JC said as he looked over to the blonde boy who was standing alone

"Thanks" Logan gave JC a thankful smile then left to go to his blonde

_**With Kendall**_

It felt like hours to Kendall but in reality it was just a minute ever since he heard those awful words used in one sentence without the word "not". He was currently in a hypnotized state being ordered to do nothing but stare into space

"Kendall!" Kendall was being shaken by someone and that someone is Logan

"Hey, Ken you alright?" Logan asked with so much concern in his voice. He was calling Kendall's name for a few seconds now he was also shaking his shoulders but still no reaction from the said blonde

"Ken!" Logan was now frantic if Kendall doesn't responds soon he'll jump off of a building and –

"Logie" Kendall said in a cute innocent but yet broken and hurt boy. If Logan wasn't in a situation like this he would make a snide remark about Kendall's tone

So when Kendall was woken up out of his daze to be staring into Logan's magnificent face then without a second to lose Kendall was being embraced by Logan's broad arms so now he was being engulf by his sweet and loving warmth

"You alright Ken?" Logan asked. Kendall could feel Logan's hot breath on his neck oh how he so badly wanted Logan to tighten his hug but Kendall couldn't find the words to say it

"I-Uhhh" Kendall stuttered

"You heard them talking didn't ya?" Logan asked

"I-"Once again Kendall couldn't find the right words to say it so he just nodded to Logan

Logan paled when Kendall answered his question with a nod. He wanted this day to be perfect for Kendall but yet … It didn't turn out like he planned it... Not at all

"Ken, come on let's go home maybe Mama Knight made us some spaghetti" Logan said trying to persuade Kendall into just going back to the apartment and forget about everything and maybe later tonight James and Carlos would come home telling everyone that they got lost or something

"No"

But of course Kendall has to be a stubborn little blonde boy

"Ken, come one maybe there already back at the apart-"Logan was cut off by a loud shriek coming from where the other officers were

"What was that?" Kendall asked. If he wasn't scared before he was frightened now

"I-" Logan was once again cut off by someone yelling but this yell wasn't an ordinary yell or scream the owner of the scream was truly terrified and maybe … Crazy too?

Because he screamed something like …..

"Zombie!"

And to Logan that was impossible because Zombie's are living dead and the dead can't live again …

Right?

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SUPERMEGA UPER DUPER LATE UPDATE ! MY ONLY EXCUSE IS ... SCHOOL ... IT'S LIKE THE SECOND WEEK OF IT AND THE TEACHERS ARE ALREADY GIVING US SHIZZZ **

**So anyway another cliffhanger? But don't worry the next one won't have a cliffhanger ... things start to go down in about 3 more chapters ... So i made myself an update schedule i'm gonna update next is HG:BBE then the little one shot i made then this again so yeah ...**

**OH! Another thing is my friend help me made this chapter plus he said that his gonna read it to so i'm gonna dedicate this chapter to ZOSI ! THANK YOU ! for helping me with this chapter !**

**So that's bout it . ... **

**~Anne Out**


	6. Chapter Six : What?

Another scream was heard. Some more grumbling and moaning sounds then … It repeated again and again and again and again.

Kendall didn't know who or _what _was making those awful sounds but he so wanted it to be a joke, maybe James and Carlos planned all of this for his birthday.

But Kendall knew that wasn't gonna happen, he knew that the situation he and Logan are in are truly real and that no matter what they do, they can't turn this into a joke, no. Never.

"Kendall! Let's go … **Now**" Logan ordered Kendall, which he just nodded and in response and then both were sprinting off towards the door

"Grruuummm"

"What was that?" Kendall asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"I don't know, let's just go, Ken" Logan said ushering Kendall to go on.

"But! Logan what about the officers? There still in there! One of them screamed! Logan if they die-"

"I don't fucking care if they die! I just want you home! In the Palmwoods, were your safe!" Logan said, anger clearly in his voice and maybe some concern as well. Kendal stood in shock at what he heard Logan say, his sweet, charming, romantic Logan say

"You …. You don't care if they die?" Kendall asked, he was so broken right now. First his two bestfriends disappear and now his lover turned into someone he doesn't know.

"Kendall, it's not that. I don't want anyone to die, and I'm surely not letting you die either. So if that thing is trying to kill people then I want you out. Now." Logan _would_ die if the blonde haired boy got hurt, or even just tripped. He would never let anyone hurt his blonde, especially something that's hurting people.

"But …. Logie! The officers are-"

"They have guns Kendall. They'll be safe, I promise" Logan said taking Kendall's hands and intertwining it with his. He didn't plan on this happening, the only thing he wanted to happen today was that a surprise party was gonna happen for his lover, but sadly. It didn't.

"Please Kendall. Just this once think about yourself and not for others…. Please" Logan pleaded once again adding another "Please" to it. Kendall nodded tigheting Logan's hold on his hand both boys went out into the streets of Los Angeles to find it in ….

Total disaster.

Cars were tumbled over, lamps were broken into two, there were cracks on the road and the sidewalks were splattered with different type of liquids which were mostly red, Logan didn't want to know _how_ that got there.

But what scariest thing about this is that …. There were no people. None. It scared Kendall and Logan, to death. No pun intended

"Gruuuuuuuuuuuummm" There was that sound again.

Before Logan knew what was happening, his feet was taking Kendall and himself towards the BTR Mobile. Maybe this was just all a joke? Or maybe It wasn't

But what Logan knew was that something was doing this …. And he didn't want Kendall to be a part of it.

* * *

**_SUPER SORRY! It's late, but since it's sem break you can expect another update in about 3 days? Since my cousins are visiting :) So what'cha guys think? Nice? btw Sorry if it's short, my mind went blank but the next chap will be Jarlos and will be long and I'm already halfway done. :)_**

**_~REVIEW~ NNE~_**


End file.
